Users engaged in spectrum monitoring generally have a need to discover, capture, analyze, and locate certain signals of interest. While instruments that are typically used today may be proficient in signal discovery, triggering, capture, and analysis, such instruments lack in support for signal location and, more generally, location awareness. While mapping functionality has been added to certain types of monitoring equipment to support GPS-based measurement location and mapping, initiation of signal capture, signal measurement, and determination of signal location is typically based on indicators that are not directly related to the signal of interest. The most commonly-used parameters, such as relative location change (e.g., every x meters), time interval (e.g., every x seconds), and manual operation (e.g., whenever the user performs a click operation), are the only available senses with regard to the capture, measurement, and location of the signal (or signals) of interest.
Accordingly, a need remains for systems and methods configured to perform automated signal capture and location determination.